


The Woman's Mask

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes gasped after Peter Pan flew into Captain Hook's bedroom. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, A Hole in the Wall, etc.





	The Woman's Mask

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Billy Jukes gasped after Peter Pan flew into Captain Hook's bedroom. Which prank was Peter going to play on Captain Hook this time? If Peter saw Cecilia's mask and managed to damage it as a prank? Billy Jukes began to gasp for another reason. He remembered Cecilia almost never removing her mask. He also remembered Captain Hook protecting the mask. The punishment for damaging the disguise? Becoming food for a certain hungry crocodile?  
Eating every bit of Cookson's food?

Billy Jukes tried to remember why Cecilia was disfigured. He thought he remembered Captain Hook mentioning his brother disfiguring Cecilia and selling her to a carnival several years ago. *I remember Captain Hook buying Cecilia recently.* Billy Jukes shrugged. *At least I never viewed Cecilia's actual face. That's good.*

After following Captain Hook's enemy, Billy Jukes viewed Cecilia standing and stretching her arms near Captain Hook's bed. His eyes were wide the minute his hand struck the mask and caused it to fall. Billy Jukes glanced at Peter before the latter flew out of the bedroom. He winced as soon as he heard the sound of the mask shattering. Cecilia sobbing. Eyes settled on a few parts of the disguise on the floor. One glance at Cecilia.

A blanket was used to conceal what remained of the face. Cecilia's eyes were visible. Eyes with tears in them. 

''I'll fix your mask,'' Billy Jukes said to Cecilia. Her tears weren't why he wished to repair the mask. It was the mental image of Captain Hook's scowl. A mental image of viewing a large bowl of stew. 

Billy Jukes gathered every piece and abandoned Cecilia. He recalled gathering tree sap for repairing things recently. A smile formed the minute he viewed a bottle of tree sap on a table. Billy Jukes used every bit of tree sap to put the mask together. He continued to smile after he observed the entire mask. After returning to Cecilia, he gave the item to her. He watched while she used the blanket to conceal what remained of her face again.  
The blanket was dropped.

Billy Jukes smiled another time as soon as Cecilia wrapped her arms around him. He looked back after Captain Hook appeared. He saw the latter's wide eyes the minute the mask fell and shattered again. Captain Hook's scowl. 

 

THE END


End file.
